M-24
M-24 was a rather large and bulky modified human who was part of the M-Series of Union experiments. He was killed by Jake, attempting to buy some time for the children. to escape. In Season 5, a revived M-24 reappears, however it is revealed he is in fact an imposter: he is really another Modified Human named Mark. Appearance M-24 is a large, bald, muscular man with purplish-tinted skin, who wears a black fedora with a grey turtleneck sweater, black jacket, and dark pants.﻿﻿﻿ Personality Though seen as a heartless and cruel person at the beginning of the series, M-24 was shown to be compassionate and caring towards humans, especially kids, later in the series. M-24 and M-21 share a very close relationship as they were the only two remaining from their group. They share the same dream of finding their comrades' names. He even wished for M-21 to call him 'older brother' because he believes that previously in his life, he had younger siblings. Before his death, he told M-21 to trust 'them' (Rai and Frankenstein). Background M-24 was one of the first one hundred humans that were experimented on by the Union, along with M-21. He was unwillingly experimented upon by Dr. Crombel and the Union as part of the M-Series, one of Crombel's earliest experiments. He and M-21 were classified as failed experiments within the Union. However, he had developed the unique ability of minor mind control as a side-effect of the experiment done on him. Plot Overview 'Volume 1' :Later, it was shown that M-24 was brought back to the laboratory by Dr. Crombel some time after his battle with Jake. After a big lapse of time, his body was shown in Crombel's lab again, as well as that he managed to escape from the laboratory,Chapter 245 though was injured in the process as he had to fight many strong enhanced humans.﻿ Then it is revealed that it's actually Mark who has imbibed M-24's cells to impersonate him and fulfill Dr. Crombel's mission of infiltrating Frankenstein's Household to get Frankenstein's research data. Even in death, M-24 was not to be rested in peace. Plot Overview 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Like his former partner, M-24 was one of the survivors of the M-Series experiment and he was also classified as a failed experiment. However, he and M-21 began to develop and hone their new abilities in secret (for 3 years Chapter 61) without informing other Union Members and unknown to them, he actually possessed a high degree of physical strength and the ability of Mind Control. It was also revealed that he had the ability to infect normal humans through his bites, turning them into monsters, and was able to maintain command over them with his mind control. ﻿Given the nature of his powers and a statement made by Dr. Crombel, it can be assumed that M-24's abilities are indeed based on those of the Nobles. Though ironically, his overall abilities (specifically his ability to infect people through a bite) are those that are traditionally associated with Vampires. Also, it has been mentioned that his body doesn't last more than 72 hours without 'pills' supplied from the Union.Chapter 49 Physical Prowess As an enhanced human, M-24 has enhanced physical strength. He was easily able to destroy large walls and put up a fight against Jake who was relatively stronger than him. After his revival, it appears that his abilities have improved a great deal as he easily defeated many enhanced humans who were thought to be much stronger than him. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' M-24's special skill is mind control. Even though it is relatively weak when compared to other Nobles, it is still effective against normal humans. It was through practicing with M-24 that M-21 was able to develop the ability to resist Mind Control. *'Mind Link:' M-24 was able to give orders to the Infected via his mind link. This ability is similar to the contractor-contractee mind link. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs M-24 *M-24 vs Jake References Category:Modified Human Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Union